Phineas and Ferb-Busters!
|image = |caption = Candace, Stacy and Jenny doing their pose as in the episode's title |season = 2 |production = 228B |broadcast = |story = |writer = Scott Peterson |storyboards = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |directed = Jay Lender |us = May 14, 2010 |international = |xd = February 27, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "Not Phineas and Ferb" }} Candace enlists her friends Stacy and Jenny to help her bust her brothers, so they run trial busting events in the backyard to prep for the real thing. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create an unlimited power supply to propel a group of cyclone-like vehicles known as "Spinning Tops of Doom." Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., a new replacement robot for Norm has been called into action but when struck by the surge of power going through Danville, the robot turns on Dr. Doofenshmirtz and makes him the target. Episode Summary Candace, yet again having failed to bust her brothers, is inspired to get some assistance after Isabella comments that anything is possible with teamwork. As part of "Nerd Awareness Week", Baljeet chooses the day's activity, called Spinning Tops. Buford thinks that it's lame, but agrees to give it a shot after Baljeet adds "Of Doom" to the name. It turns out to be a board game, which gets boring very fast, and Phineas decides that it needs more "oomph". Baljeet is happy about this, but is interrupted as he's about to ask where Perry is. Monogram sends Perry out on his mission, and he uses a magic wand to make an exit, which astounds him, though it was just a trick by Perry. Candace has enlisted Stacy and Jenny in the day's attempt to stop the boys, but Stacy shakes her confidence when asks if she can get her bodysuit in pink. Jenny suggests that if they help Candace, she'll get over her busting issues, and the three begin their "busting" training in a Charlie's Angels-esque montage to the song "Gotta Bust Your Brothers". At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Norm accidentally spills coffee on Doofenshmirtz's lap, naturally causing him pain and irritation. A package arrives for him, and he's excited about receiving a new "nemesis toy". Perry had hidden himself in the box, and kicks Doof in the face after wondering if the "toy" lays eggs. Doof restrains Perry with a Straightjacket-inator, and shows him a new robot that is much smaller, sleeker and more efficient than Norm. Norm overhears Doof's put-downs, and becomes broken-hearted. Candace runs through the final gameplay with Stacy and Jenny, setting up their positions and assigning them roles for maximum swiftness and efficiency at busting Phineas and Ferb. They successfully perform a drill and get back to scouting for Linda. After creating large mechanized Spinning Tops, the kids (with the exception of Buford) each climb into their own Top and proceed to start bumping into each other, laughing playfully. Buford still thinks the game is lame, and tries to liven things up by increasing the Tops' radiant power source, thereby causing them to spin wildly out of control. The radiant power sends powerful energy waves across Danville, causing problems to citizens, as well as shorting out both Jenny and Stacy's headsets, making them unable to communicate with Candace. Doofenshmirtz's little robot is also affected by the radiant power, causing it to evolve into a large mecha that threatens to destroy him. Perry attempts to stop the rampage and save Doofenshmirtz, but he's catapulted out of the building. Monogram contacts him, ordering him to seek out the source of the sudden power wave and put a stop to it. Doof, meanwhile, falls to the mercy of his decontrolled robot, and Norm "accidentally" spills coffee onto it, causing it to short circuit and collapse. Doofenshmirtz happily thanks Norm for coming to his aid. It is also that Norm runs on squirrel power, which is why he wasn't affected by the power surge. Doof then contemplates reading Norm's operation manual. Linda arrives home, and Candace is quick to drag her to the backyard gate. She waits in vain for her friends' signal, but their headsets are broken and they must dodge the Spinning Tops to avoid grievous bodily harm. The kids, now uncomfortable with spinning wildly out of control, eject from their machines, and the Tops are sent flying into the sky. Perry arrives, rips off the power button of the radiant power machine, and dashes off in the blink of an eye. Linda enters the backyard and sees the kids playing with the board game. Stacy and Jenny ramble to her about the mechanized tops, and Candace tells them to knock it off. Linda offers them pie, and everyone is happy to accept. Songs *''You Gotta Bust Your Brothers'' End Credits A repeat of You Gotta Bust Your Brothers Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Not shown, Major Monogram asks, "Where's Perry?" but he is already in front of him. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Candace most likely would have busted Phineas and Ferb if she wasn't waiting for the signal. *'Goof': Norm says that he runs on squirrel power, but in other episodes he has been shown with different power sources: oil, batteries, and an on/off switch. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "At the Car Wash", and "Greece Lightning", respectively.) *We learn Norm runs on squirrel power. *When Buford turns the power up on the battery device and everything goes crazy, a variation to the theme song can be heard. *Major Monogram calls Agent P Perry for the second time. Continuity *The Rollercoaster from the first episode appears in the beginning. *Doofenshmirtz says he needs to read Norm's operating manual, a direct quote from "Undercover Carl." *Jenny makes a fourth speaking appearance.("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror!", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Day of the Living Gelatin") *Candace steals Phineas's "I know what we're going to do today" line again. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") *Candace uses the same GPS Tracker from "The Chronicles of Meap". *The Time Travel background music can be heard once the tops launch into space. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *Baljeet says 'Boy howdy!' ("The Magnificent Few") Allusions *The title is a parody of the movie, Ghostbusters. A parody of the franchise's familiar logo is also seen. *"Say hello to my little friend" is a famous line from the movie Scarface. *Candace, Stacy, and Jenny strike a dramatic pose with an explosion in the background, mimicking the opening credits to the 1970s crime series Charlie's Angels. *Jenny appears out of a secret tunnel like the one in the 1960s World War II comedy Hogan's Heroes. *Isabella mentions being able to move mountains, a common expression of doing the impossible. *Norm saying that he has a heart is like the tinman in The Wizard of Oz. *Baljeet states "Namaste" when he arrives at Phineas and Ferb's house. Namaste is a common greeting in India. *The name "Spinning Tops of Doom" is an allusion to the Disney Channel series Kim Possible. *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Doofenshmirtz running from Norm is similar to the movie SpongeBob was watching earlier in the episode "Krab Borg". *The jumpsuits worn by Candace, Stacy, and Jenny resemble the outfits worn by Sam, Clover, and Alex from the animated series '''Totally Spies'. *The robot's energy blasters in its hands are similar to Iron Man's repulsors. *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius & The Fairy Odd Parents : In the 3rd & final crossover between the shows (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3) the un-named villain also crys knowing he has a heart also how the villain & Norm were treated were very simlar they were both disrepected by their creators but in the end they finally get their respect. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Jenny * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jenny Category:Season 2 episodes